


The one where Root has an emergency

by PresidentofGallifrey



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentofGallifrey/pseuds/PresidentofGallifrey
Summary: Root calls Shaw in the middle of the night. She's got an emergency.





	The one where Root has an emergency

There were a lot of things that Shaw hated. One of those was being woken up at 2 in the morning by an infuriating psychopath.

“What the hell, Root?”

“So nice to hear from you too, Sameen.” Root’s breathing was labored, like she had been running.

“I’m not going to ask you again. What do you want?”

“I need your help, sweetie.”

Shaw was instantly alert. “What’s wrong?”

Root dropped her voice to a whisper. “I can’t talk on the phone. They might be listening. Come to my place and I’ll explain.”

Shaw’s first instinct was that Samaritan had found Root. “Where are you?” She said, springing out of bed, her tiredness forgotten.

“I have to go, Sam. She’ll tell you where to go.”

“Root. Wait, Root.” But the line had already gone dead.

Shaw stared at the phone. A single line of text had appeared on the screen.

“You better not let anything happen to her.” She muttered.

 

Root looked way too happy to see her.

“Sameen. You came.”

“Well, I couldn’t leave you high and dry.”

Root gave her a coy smile. “We could get high and not so dry if you want.”

Shaw stared at her. Her life was in danger and she was still finding time to flirt?

Root followed her as she swept the apartment to make sure it was safe. “Give a girl some room, will you?” She growled as Root almost trod on her heels for the fourth time.

“Of course.” Root said, not moving.

Shaw let out a sigh and turned to face her. “So what’d you get yourself into this time?”

“I’m lonely.”

“What?"

“I’m lonely so I called you.”

Shaw’s mouth finally caught up with her brain. “Are. You. Fucking. Kidding. Me?”

Root looked back at her with an innocent expression.

Shaw grabbed her neck. “I want to kill you so bad right now. You lied to me. You told me you had an emergency.”

Root pouted and looked down. “It was an emergency to me.”

Shaw rolled her eyes. “And you robot girlfriend couldn’t keep you company because?”

“She’s not a robot, Sam. Besides, I can’t watch a movie with Her. She keeps spoiling it.”

Shaw took her hand off Root’s neck and turned towards the door. “I’m leaving.”

Root grabbed her jacket, clutching it like it was a favorite teddy bear. “I need you, Sameen.”

Shaw tried to shake her off but Root was surprisingly strong for someone with such slender limbs.

“Let go, Root.”

“I also got steak.”

Shaw shrugged out of the jacket Root was still clutching. “Fine. But I’m only here for the steak.”

Root grinned. “As long as you’re here, sweetie.”

Shaw had to pretend to look in the fridge to hide the smile tugging at her lips.


End file.
